The Fiesty Love
by Cyan The Hot Wing
Summary: Mikey falls in love with a girl named Erika who happens to also be a ninjutsu expert. Things starts to get out of hand when Mikey accidentally reveals himself to her,and with a new villain chasing them down,things will only continue to get worst for the turtles.


(First upload to this archive,hope you guys like it!)

It was the dead of night in central New York,the streets were completely deserted with not a single soul in sight. It was the prime time for any criminal activities to take place and that was why ninja brothers,Donny and Mikey were on patrol duty.

The duel had been leaping across rooftop for the past few hours,keeping their eye out for any suspicious activities and fortunately everything was perfect,not a sign of any trouble.

With peace throughout the whole of central New York,Donny and Mikey make a quick stop on the the roof of a barber shop to two sat on the edge of the roof,while Mikey enjoyed the view,Donny Was already completely engrossed with his T-Phone.

Mikey shot Donny a cheerful look before opening his mouth to speak,"Hey Donny,Wanna hear a joke?"

"No,"Donny replied instantly,his eyes still glued to his T-Phone. Mikey sighed at Donny's reply as he swung his legs around to keep himself entertain.

Donny then began giggling to himself which attracted Mikey's attention. Mikey turned to face Donny with his eyes opened wide in curiosity.

"What chu lookin at?"Mikey asked as he sneaked behind Donny and peeked his head over Donny's shoulders.

"Nothing!"Donny yelled,denying that he was looking at anything on his T-Phone. "Hmmm...,"Mikey hummed,as he shot Donny a doubtful glare.

"Get your head away from my shoulders!"Donny demanded as he pushed Mikey's head away from him,causing Mikey to lose his balance and fall back on his shell.

"Hey!"Mikey shouted,as he got back on his feet. "Not cool man,not cool,"Mikey stated with his arms folded as he shook his head.

"Well,I'm sorry then,"Donny said,with a sarcastic tone.  
Mikey reacted to Donny's sarcastic comment by glaring at him,Donny wasn't intimidated by Mikey's glare so he gave Mikey a glare back.

The two broke out of their little staring competition when they heard a loud battle cry coming from a building next to them.

Both Donny and Mikey got curious and they went to investigate the source of the noise. Donny took out his binoculars and focused in on the windows of the building,while Mikey waited for his turn on the binocular .

"What do you see?"Mikey questioned impatiently.

"It's... a dojo,"Donny replied when his binoculars was snatched right put of his hands by Mikey. Mikey pointed the binoculars towards the building but couldn't see anything as he was holding the binoculars the wrong way.

"I can't see anything!"Mikey whined out as Donny shook his head at Mikey's stupidity. Donny snatched the binoculars out of Mikey's hand and flipped it around before giving it back to Mikey.

"Oh!I can see now!"Mikey cried out,leaving a speechless Donny to facepalm himself.

Mikey focused in on the building and saw the dojo that Donny mentioned. There was a duel going on in the Dojo between two teenagers,one is a boy and the other is a girl.

Mikey gasped when he caught a glimpse of the girl,a feeling that he never felt before took over Hmm,it was the feeling of falling in love. He was completely mesmerised by every move she was making, even a simple punch seemed so impressive.

Mikey was so lost in his dreamland that he completely didn't hear Donny calling him. "Mikey!"Donny screamed for the fifth time and Mikey finally got back to his senses.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?!"Donny asked,yelling at the top of his lungs.

Mikey looked at Donny with a huge smile spread acrossed his face which creeped Donny out. "Why are you looking at me like this?"Donny questioned while he eyes wandered around nervously.

"Donny,"Mikey spoke.

"Yes?"

"I think I'm…..in love,"Mikey replied.

Donny's eyes shot wide opened in shock as he shouted,"What?!"

… _.._

 _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Heroes in a half shell  
Turtle power!_

 _Here we go! It's the lean, green, ninja team  
On the scene, cool teens doing ninja things  
So extreme, out the sewers like laser beams  
Get rocked with the shell-shocked pizza kings_

 _Can't stop these radical dudes  
The secret of the ooze made the chosen few  
Emerge from the shadows to make their move  
The good guys win and the bad guys lose_

 _Leonardo's the leader in blue,  
Does anything it takes to get his ninjas through  
Donatello is a fellow, has a way with machines  
Raphael has the most attitude on the team  
Michelangelo, he's one of a kind,  
And you know just where to find him when it's party time  
Master Splinter taught them every single skill they need  
To be one lean, mean, green incredible team_

 _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Heroes in a half shell  
Turtle power!_

 _The Fiesty Love_


End file.
